The Progenitor
by Emma Nonn
Summary: Yes, indeed. It is called Remnant, where the Four Kingdoms of the Headmasters stood to protect the people from its own darkness. But even then, only a select few truly knew the truth that lay hidden even from the darkness shed by the light. Those who knew understood that there were only Ozpin or Salem. None knew of a Third. None but they remember the Third—or rather, the First.
1. Chapter 1

_10,000 years ago..._

_The Abyss enveloped the world..._  
_...and all was well and good._

_T'was a time of peace and tranquility._

_And naught but two remained lulled within its pristine quietude._

_8,000 years ago..._

_The brothers Light and Dark appeared to the world..._  
_...and all was met with disparity._

_Their flickering lights grew to threaten the lull of the Abyss._

_And the two that slumbered awoke from their rest only to meet the two brothers Light and Dark, bound in seemingly unending conflict._

_Light yearned for life,  
and so it was that he made and gave._

_Dark yearned for nothing,  
and so it was that he made creatures that took all of creation away._

_And for the war that raged..._

_The Unkindled rose with her Firekeeper once more._

_5,000 years ago..._

_The brothers Light and Dark had come to an agreement—  
__A proposal to end their conflict once and for all._

_With the Unkindled as their source,  
one final creation was made._

_To fight their war in their stead, but most importantly...  
_

_To live in this world in their absence._

_One that was gifted one aspect of each of the four as its core._

_Knowledge from the Firekeeper,  
__Creation from the Light,  
__Destruction from the Dark,_

_and Choice from the Unkindled._

"However...

That was not what the world knows... is that not right, Ozma? Or is it Ozpin in this day and age?

It matters not... because while thy ever changing names and forms hath always remained fleeting and unremarkable, thy Soul shall perpetually stay the same.

As what was agreed, I shan't meddle in thy worldly affairs... and thou shan't with mine.

I care not what thou'st planned with thy Salem so long as thou keep thy hands away from mine Sanctuary and mine Firekeeper.

That is how it should have been...

So... verily, I implore thee, oh Great and Mighty Headmaster—help this Nameless, Accursed Undead understand.

Why hast thou not only taken from me the Souls of Lords whilom, but also defile their dearest graves and legacies to create thy would-be Relics, when thou and thy people hath swore an oath to respect and leave the Old Age be?"

* * *

AN: _Hello again!_

_Thank you for taking the time to give this very short chapter a read. I understand that there's far too many left to be desired but t__his here is somewhat of an exercise for me to try a different writing style as I wanted to take a very short break from writing my other story._

_I'm not sure if I will continue this or not, as I'd only written it as a breather. Maybe if this is received well enough, I would._

_But for now, this will stay as a simple idea. An idea that I've been meaning to get off my thoughts and into words for quite some time now._

_Thank you, again!_


	2. Chapter 2

_"'Remember thy oath, Ozma.'"_

I woke up to a start.

Sweating, shaking... having a hard time breathing.

It had been ages since I last dreamt of her—of the Immortal Queen.

And as far as I can remember, she had a wide variety of titles to go by while never having a name to truly claim as her own. Over the centuries, she was given the name Demon Queen, the Black Cold Death, the Bearer of Ill-Tidings, or sometimes even as the Mother of all Evil by those who feared and opposed her among many, _many_ other names.

And just as there were those who feared her, there were also those who revered her as their deity—calling her the Lady of Soothing Sunlight, the Guardian Mother, the Divine Healer, or sometimes the Goddess of Bountiful Harvests.

I checked the clock, noting that it was only 4:27 in the morning. I eased my breathing as I stood from my bed, certain that I would not be able to go back to sleep any time soon.

Dreaming of the Queen always meant ill omens for me.

The death of my homeland 4,000 years ago...

The onslaught of Grimm that nearly drove Man to extinction 1,200 years ago...

The Great War between the Four Kingdoms 57 years ago.

Always before these events took place—I was reminded of her in a dream. And while never directly involved... it always somehow came back to her.

I'm certain that that will be the case in the near future as well.

_"The oath of my people…" _I laughed at myself miserably, unable to do anything but wallow in self-pity. "'_Respect the Old Age and leave them be_'_._"

I lived by this oath for the longest time—I fought with my brothers and sisters in arms to protect her secret and keep the world from learning about an age long gone...

—until Salem.

I shook my head to place my fears aside. Whatever it is that will happen, will happen soon. And I've no doubt that I won't be able to stop it, much like every time beforehand.

And much like before, I won't stop to try. I've changed the world by doing exactly the opposite of what I swore to do and not a day has gone by without me regretting doing it...

—but never will I regret why I did it.

For Salem and I…

I will do _anything._

But first...

I believe it is the day of initiation for my new batch of aspiring students.

* * *

"GIVE RUBY BACK!"

I shoot another blast from Ember Celica as anger and hate consumed me. Uncaring of the consequences, I pummeled the black-clad _bitch_ I was straddling.

"GIVE HER BACK!"

But no matter how much I threw at her, no matter how many of my shotgun shells spilled on the hospital floor, no matter how many punches I put my back into… no matter how _mangled_ her body became—that pitying look in her eyes never disappeared.

Her bones broke and her deathly pale skin tore as I continued my assault. I didn't notice the mortified looks of Blake and Weiss who were just standing behind me as I go mad. I didn't even notice that the woman I've been punching never once shed a drop of blood.

Everytime I open a new wound, it's always ash that spilled.

Just _ash_.

_Everything _was ash.

But I didn't care—for all I knew, she's just a monster that was planning to take my baby sister away from me.

All I cared about was getting Ruby back.

I threw another fist to her face, but it looked like she'd had enough of me.

She caught my fist with her broken, twisted fingers, and easily pushed me away as if I was weightless no matter how hard I fought back. When she managed to stand to her full height, she towered over me—soft glowing violet eyes looked back at me in pity.

It was _insulting_.

"_I TOLD YOU TO GIVE HER BACK!_"

I pulled my hand away for another punch but before I could even throw it, she pushed me in the chest with her mangled hand with enough force to knock all the air out of my lungs. I crashed onto one of the empty hospital beds and I felt dizzy, incapable of standing back up immediately no matter how much I wanted to.

"I know what it's like." I heard her say, her voice echoing in my numb mind. "To feel so _desperate _after losing something important to thee—or must I say, _someone_."

I focused my eyes on her and watched in horror as she forcefully bent herself back to normal—as she quite literally _pulled herself back together_. Her twisted right arm, her broken and shattered left hand—all returned back to their original shapes.

She even snapped her own neck back to normal to give me and everyone in the room a more steady glance.

"I shall take her with me." she dismissed, holding up the pouch of ashes she stole from me. "I know thou shan't care yet... however, I have faith that thou knows that I am not the reason for her untimely demise."

"SHUT UP!"

"Not even her _murderer _is to blame for her death." She walked towards me just lean close and put a gentle hand over my head. I felt so disgusted and weak—just feeling an unbearable cold on my skin that sapped away at my body heat. She leaned her head closer to mine and whispered,

"Thou hast only Ozpin to blame."

She stood and summoned a long crooked knife to her hand out of nowhere while giving everyone in the room a glance. I prepared myself for her attack and noticed Weiss and Blake were poised to intercept—but what she did instead only confused and terrified us further.

She opened the front of her black dress—revealing a bare chest that had more scars than skin and stabbed herself right in her heart.

We were terrified that someone would so nonchalantly do something so morbid to themselves right in front of us and it left us confused that not a drop of blood spilled again.

There really was only ash.

"Perhaps with this, thou shall realize that thy wish for mine death is naught but a fruitless endeavor," she said in a somber tone.

She summoned a flame in her hand, alerting us for an incoming attack, but instead, she conjured a softly glowing, warm ball of light that floated in the air. Oddly enough, the light gave me comfort and seemed to heal my pain despite myself wanting nothing more than to kill her no matter what she said.

She walked towards the door and stopped with a hand on the frame to give us one last look. "Worry not, thou shall see her again. The maiden hath a duty to fulfill, after all." before disappearing into the hallway.

"Tell Ozpin, that should we meet again—I shall kill him where he stands."

Blake ran after her but after a short moment, she came shaking her head as she cried, unable to mutter a word.

* * *

Weeks after Ruby's… after her…

Weeks after the White Fang and Roman Torchwick attempted to steal from the port of Vale, the new semester began.

Yang still won't talk to anyone outside of us, her team, and her family… Weiss still blames herself for what happened, and I…

Well… I…

I don't know what I'm doing anymore.

Our grades have dropped, and except for Weiss, we're more often absent than present in class all the while our teachers and friends constantly worried over us.

I suppose… it's a small comfort that Ozpin gave us as much time as we needed to cope.

I blame myself for what happened that night.

If only I hadn't run away, if only I hadn't picked that fight with Weiss—if only I…

...

Yang told me that I could stay.

That it wasn't my fault.

I was happy when she told me she felt that way but… that's just not how I feel about it, I don't feel like I belong here. I know for _certain _that all of us blame ourselves for Ruby's…

—for Ruby's death.

I don't think any of us knew what to do or how to feel about it…

We all miss Ruby.

* * *

Later that night, my team and I were sleeping in our dorms.

At least, that's what it looked like.

I heard Yang crying again and I can't blame her for it.

I, too, spent most of my nights since then crying myself to sleep even if I won't admit it to anyone.

As I tried in vain to ignore everything around me while I force myself to sleep, I couldn't help but be incredibly irritated by the sound of stones being thrown at our window.

When I turned, I saw Blake already standing by, opening it to peek outside.

Not a second later she was pushed back into the center of the room by an all too familiar red blur that I… that we all thought would never see again.

With scattered rose petals surrounding her and her signature red cloak appearing both tattered and on fire, she stood from her crouch atop a stunned Blake on the floor—and with that goofy smile…

"Hi."

* * *

I stood in the middle of what used to be my old room with my bestest friends. I saw all of them looking at me all surprised, which is kinda funny, but I guess I can't blame them—they all believed I was long dead, after all.

Not like they're wrong.

I saw Yang staring at me from her bunk like she was looking at a ghost—which, again, is totally understandable—while her mouth quivered open and close with tears forming in the corner of her eyes. And in a small, shaky voice…

"_Ruby…?_"

I smiled wide, happy that I was finally able to speak with my beloved sister again. "I missed you."

"Ruby!" she yelled while jumping from her bunk to tackle me onto the floor where Blake was still at—it looked like she was also stunned, looking at me with wide unbelieving eyes.

With a loud thud on the floor and an 'oof' involuntarily escaping Blake's mouth, Yang held me tight as she cried into my shoulder.

"You're here, right? I'm not dreaming, right? Blake? Weiss? Is this real? I'm not going crazy?"

"Ruby…? Is that really you…?" I turned to Weiss, reaching an unsteady hand over to me, looking a lot like how Yang was just a moment ago.

"Hey, partner."

She took a sharp inhale, covering her mouth with both hands quivering like a leaf in the wind. Tears fell from her eyes, racing down her cheek as she quietly sobbed while she sat upright in her bed.

Blake wordlessly cupped my cheeks, eyes still wide and disbelieving, and gently rubbed her thumb against me as if to feel that I was actually there and real.

She began crying as well after a short while of feeling my skin. If it was any other moment, I would have worried at how weird they were acting but instead… I just felt genuinely happy to see them before I go.

Blake wrapped her arms around me and my still sobbing Yang. I looked at Weiss and saw that she was crying by herself.

"Weiss?" I called, catching the teary-eyed look she gave me with her hands still covering her mouth. "Can I get a hug from my best friend, too?" I said with a beaming smile.

She tightly closed her eyes and sobbed harder, nodding her head a few times as she couldn't answer me verbally. She got off her bed and slowly and gently wrapped her arms around my head, hugging me close to her chest.

"Hehe."

With how emotional everyone was, I eventually felt the same. Unable to keep the floodgates closed, I sobbed and sobbed within the comforting arms of my dearest team.

After a few minutes of just sitting in the middle of our dorm and just crying our hearts out—the questions finally came.

There were a lot, like I expected, and the three of them were all talking over one another—impatiently asking me questions before I could even _think_ to answer them. I get it, I miss them, too, but it was a little too much for me to actually speak.

I used my Speed Semblance to get out of their hold, all of them stumbling on and atop each other, and appeared standing in front of them with both hands on my waist to give them a look.

It did the trick! So, I finally got a chance to talk.

"Let me just tell you what I remember, okay? I couldn't really get a word in with all of you talking at the same time."

Silently, they looked to each other before giving me their non-verbal approval.

I cleared my throat and sat in front of them.

"Basically… I met a god—and she revived me."

* * *

AN: _Hello again!_

_I'm actually surprised by the reception of that short, barely 500-word story. It was just an idea, after all. I didn't think people would actually take notice of it with how short it was and my original intent was really just to upload it as a placeholder in the future._

_As I've mentioned in my profile, updates will be sporadic and I will be experimenting on my own writing, so please do point out any mistakes you think I've made—I will welcome all criticism with open arms._


	3. Chapter 3

"I _doubt_ you can even _imagine_ it... she who _commanded_ the Sun and Moon... and gave Remnant _all its Life_.

_Ashen One_...

_Oh_, Ashen One!"

"Uh... what?"

"_Betrayed_... by those she held dear!"

"Ruby, why are you talking like that?"

I paused after realizing that I was getting a little _too_ into character. I looked back at my friends and found them looking at me funny and confused, and that was totally understandable. Really.

"Oh!" I chuckled, shyly scratching the back of my head. "Sorry about that. After spending a few weeks with Yenna and Aria, I sort of just picked up their way of speaking too."

Unsurprisingly, they all wore even more confused expressions. The first one to actually voice them was Weiss.

"Who are Yenna and Aria?"

"My master and her Firekeeper," I easily said. There were pensive looks mixed in with their confusion now but because I didn't have a lot of time, I figured I could answer every question I know they'll ask me. "Yenna is the God that revived me and Aria is, like I said, her Firekeeper."

"What's a Fireke—" Blake wanted to know what a so-called Firekeeper was but before she could even finish her question...

"Yenna." I heard Yang blankly say, eyeing me with this angry look she always wears whenever she finds out about something she doesn't like.

"Yep!" I answer easily. I don't mind, though. I pretty much expected it, actually. Yenna pretty much took me away from Yang while everyone was still grieving me after all. "Technically she isn't a '_God_' God but she'd been revered as one for thousands of years before she was forgotten by man, as in mankind (faunus and human), or so Aria told me."

Weird. Talking to people mourning me when I'm still alive—well, _returned_ or _undead_ is more accurate, I guess, but you know what I mean. Anyway, it's a weird experience.

Yenna told me to apologize to Yang for her, which I probably should have done as soon as I mentioned her name before Yang got angry, too late now.

"Yenna."

"Ye-"

"The _bitch_ that took you away from us."

"Well, Yang, it's not that si-"

"She burned your _c-corpse_ and put you in a pouch!"

Yang stuttered. Wow.

She rarely stutters like that when angry. Well, I guess she's more than just plain angry right now. I shouldn't be acting like this, like I don't care and it doesn't concern me—I really shouldn't—but in all honesty, I'm just happy I got to talk to them again.

I held Yang in a warm embrace and gently caressed her head. "I'm sorry, Yang."

She sniffled, holding me closer to her as she wrapped her arms around my waist, clutching the cloak on my back. "I... we all thought we'd—"

"Hush..." I said—as if I was the big sister gently calming down my crying younger sibling. I paused for a moment, taking the time to find the right words to explain things to everyone without making them angry, but I'm very sure that they still will be after I'm done. I don't have much time, after all.

I looked at Weiss' alarm clock on the desk by the window, noting that it was 12:05 am. I shifted in place as I let out a small, unsatisfied sigh. I really wish I had more time tonight.

"But you see, Yang..." I said, peering down at Yang whose precious lilac eyes were drenched at the corners before glancing at Weiss and Blake. "Everyone... I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her."

They seemed to have winced at those words, stiffening in place at the implications.

It's true.

My time ended back when Roman Torchwick took advantage of the fact that I had my back against him that night. That was my fault, I know that. Looking away in a fight like that? It wasn't Professor Goodwitch's Combat Class—it was real live combat. There were no referees to butt in and stop us if it gets too heated, there were no rules that kept us from hurting each other too much. Rules like those don't apply to real life.

And it's an idea that I've been forced to learn not only in that night but also in my entire time at the Sanctuary.

I glanced at the clock again, 3 minutes have passed since. I need to go.

"Yang?" I softly called out.

She sniffled again and looked up at me while wiping away her tears. "What's up?"

"Do you have Crescent Rose?"

I saw my sister think for a moment before she quickly answered looking a little confused, still. "Yeah, she's in the closet. Why?"

Wordlessly, I let go of Yang after prompting her to sit upright by herself. I stood, then walked into our shared walk-in closet. I spent the next few seconds looking inside until I found her in a small chest—just the right size for the compact form of my baby. I held the chest up and blew on it forcefully, dusting off whatever dust had stayed with my hand. As I opened the chest and found Crescent Rose, Weiss, Blake, and Yang stood behind me to peer over my shoulders.

"We kept it there for safekeeping," Weiss commented. "For when..." She rubbed her arm gingerly. "...for when Yang goes back home over the semester break. She was kind enough to invite us as well."

Yang, Blake, and Weiss shared knowing looks with each other as if wordlessly confirming their decisions once more.

"Yeah, I wanted to take her back home with us and leave her with Dad. Dad was... dad's still pretty devastated and I'm really worried about him. He came to Vale as soon as he could but when he arrived, you were already..." She sniffled, her voice shaking. "...you were already taken away."

"I see. Thanks, sis." I stood, holding my baby dearly in front of me while looking everyone long in the eye. I probably had a sad look on my face because they had these worried expressions on their faces. I couldn't help it. "Thanks, friends."

The next time I see them, it'll likely be years from now.

"Ruby? What's wrong?" Yang worriedly asked, holding me by my shoulders. "You're not leaving, are you?"

I stared back at my dear elder sister, letting my silence answer her because I don't think I can say anything to her without me crying again.

"Ruby...?"

I turned my gaze down onto my beloved weapon, held close and cherished within my arms. I thought about what I could do... was there a way for me to help ease the pain of me leaving them again? I'm not sure... I don't think anyone could ever be. Originally, I intended to take back Crescent Rose and use her as my main weapon again, but after seeing the look Yang was giving me?

It made me wonder... do I really have it in me to take away the only tangible thing of me, that truly symbolizes me, that she had right now?

"Yang," I started softly, casting glances at my favorite people. "Weiss, Blake..." I paused looking down again, choosing the right words in my mind before I set a steadfast look upon my teammates. I thrust my hands out, offering my dearly beloved into the hands of my elder sister. "I don't have much time left. The longer I take, the harder my mission becomes."

"What mission, Ruby?" Yang impatiently asked, anxious pair of lilacs staring right back at me. "Why do you have to go? Why can't you stay? Why? Even though you're back, why...?"

The pained look Yang was giving rent at my heart, as if each word she said squeezed it tighter and tighter. With a tender smile I know I couldn't keep away, I answered back. "I... It'll take too long to explain... simply know that I'm doing this because I have to. I can't ignore it. I already know too much—and just the fact that I know I can do something about it is enough for me to take action, even if it means leaving my old life behind."

"_Leaving your old life behind!?_" Yang took a step forward, coming into my personal space. Her patience has worn thin by that point. "You sound like you're gonna stop trying to become a Huntress, Ruby!"

"Please, listen to me, Yang. Please let me explain as much as I can before I go." I pleaded.

"But—" Yang was shaking her head as she breathed in and out in frustration, eyebrows furrowed with a scowl on her face as she held my shoulders as if for dear life. After a short while of contemplation in her mind, she begrudgingly relented, nodding her head with pained eyes cast down to my Crescent Rose. I'm always thankful that Yang always tried to understand me even when it was clear that she disagrees.

"Thanks, sis." I hugged her, as tight as I could without hurting her too much.

There was a tiny part in me that thought that whatever pain I made her feel in that embrace would be enough to relay my conviction.

"Please, take care of Crescent Rose." I thrust her out again, prodding Yang to take it off my hands as much as it hurt for me. "I'll be gone... and it's possible that it would take long... but I promise, I'll be back. _I promise_."

I sent everyone a glance again, a gentle and sad smile appearing on my face despite my best efforts to appear as cheery as I could if the sadness in their eyes were anything to go by.

"I will answer one question from each of you. One and only one. After that, I have to go. I wanted to take Crescent Rose with me at first, but... but it's fine. That way, I'll have more than just you three as reasons to return!" I said as jokingly as I could.

It worked for, like, a second before the forced smiles disappeared as fast as they appeared.

"Okay," Blake said, taking a step forward in front of Yang. "I'll go first." Conviction in her beautiful golden eyes was apparent.

"Okay," I said, nodding resolutely.

"How exactly did you come back?"

I paused to think of how to properly answer her question. It wasn't that I was hesitating because I didn't want to say anything, but rather, I don't really understand how it went myself. I glanced up again to meet her eyes.

"I don't really get it either." I chuckled dryly, earning confused gazes from my team. My eyes wandered down for a bit before I met her gaze again, a little doubtful of what I was even saying. "From what Aria told me, Yenna used '_A thousand and one Embers_' in an attempt to '_replicate the First Flame's power_' to call me back. She said that the power Yenna used was nothing but an extremely tiny fraction of what the First Flame held back in the day, but it was more than enough to bring _one_ soul back."

"What's the First Flame?" Weiss cut in.

"Is that your question?" I smiled at her with a chuckle, almost teasingly. I missed staring into those clear blues.

I always loved getting lost in them.

"N-No! Hold on!" Weiss panicked, raising her hands in front of her to wave her words off. "That's unfair..." She pouted.

I laughed, silently and miserably. "I know."

There was a pause for a short while, it was likely that they were still thinking of the best question to ask. I wanted them to hurry, but I can understand their hesitation in asking. Everything that's happening was happening all too suddenly after all. They probably can't think straight right now.

After a bit, Weiss raised her gaze to meet mine. She crossed her arms and looked outside the window, the small pout in her face the most adorable thing I've seen in weeks. "What are you going to use without Crescent Rose? Surely you'll need something to rely on... on... on whatever your _mission_ is."

How I wanted to just hug her right at that moment. I _so_ wanted to do it.

But I held myself back.

Instead, I smiled wide and toothy. I shooed them away, prompting them to take a few steps back before I held my right hand open and out.

"In my few weeks away, I was being taught by Aria and Yenna."

A scarlet smoke that glimmered, shimmered, and glowed in the dark of the room appeared atop my palm. It slowly spread out, taking the shape and form of the weapon I've slowly come to get used to.

"Aria taught me all that I didn't know and understand—even those that didn't have anything to do with me or them. She's, like, super knowledgeable about everything."

As the smoke took shape, I felt a weight at its core. I gripped it, feeling the cold metal in my hand.

"Yenna, though... _She_ taught me how to _fight_..."

As soon as I gripped it, the smoke transformed as it traveled outward—revealing the shape of a scythe so wicked and crooked that Yang, Weiss, and Blake reflexively scowled or flinched away from it—whether it was from disgust or fear, I wasn't sure.

"...and gave me the proper tools to do it."

I brandished it in front of me, twirling it in hand before I let it travel over my arm and shoulder. I continued spinning it behind me until I passed it over to my left, pointing it at their feet.

"This is the _Corvian Great Scythe_."

I rested it over my shoulder and smiled back at them, taking a little bit of delight in their wry expressions. "I have two more variations of scythes but I like using this one generally."

I could already see the questions forming in their minds as they worked the gears in their heads. "I know, I know, how did I do that? Where did I get that? Don't worry, I'll answer them even without you asking."

They all sighed, relieved that they didn't have to waste their questions for it.

"Believe it or not," I paused, realizing my words. "Well... I suppose you have no choice but to believe me, huh? After all, what else could explain my return other than magic?"

Realizing once again the confusion in their faces, I quickly answered.

"I know, I know! I'll get to it!" I cleared my throat before speaking once again. "Yenna taught me that, as an Unkindled like her—technically, she's become something more now, but, hehe, yeah, so, anyway—I have a lot of things that I could learn and do. The most important thing that she told me was that I could use _sorcery_ to store my stuff in some small pocket dimension that connects to my personal storage chest. I don't really get it either and it's really hard to explain—kind of like explaining color to a blind person. I just instinctively know." I shrugged.

They all paused to take in my words as best as they could, dumbfounded as they were even before our conversation began already. After about a minute of them discussing stuff without including me in it (_I felt a little lonely at that!_), they turned to me so that Yang could voice her own question.

Yang stepped forward, hesitantly playing with her fingers while still hugging Crescent Rose in her arms. She looked up to meet me in the eyes for a bit before she cast it down on the floor. "I... I don't suppose you can take us with you...?"

My smile quivered at her words.

I wanted to.

I wanted to _so bad_.

I want my friends to be with me.

I want to be with my friends.

I want nothing more than to go back to the days when my biggest worry was finding Blake again.

When she and Weiss were arguing about their differences.

I want to just stay in this small dorm and spend the rest of my days worrying over my teammates until we solve our problems only for new ones to pop up again and again.

I want to stay at my sister's side.

I want to stay by Blake's side.

I want to stay by Weiss' side.

I want to be able to confess my feelings for Weiss like a normal teenager.

Even if I get rejected, as scary as that sounded, I want to do it.

But I can't.

Not after finding out for myself what exactly had been happening to the world since before Remnant came to be.

Not after learning that I can make a difference.

I wiped a tear I didn't realize had been running down my cheek, my lips shaking as I sniffled.

Apparently, Yang didn't need to hear it because she, too, wept again, holding me in a tight embrace.

"I'll miss you _so_ much, Ruby."

"I'll miss you, too, Yang." I embraced back, sending teary eyes to my partner and teammate behind her, my gaze lingering longer over Weiss, who were also shedding tears as well. "I'll miss all of you."

I pulled away from the embrace, immediately missing the warmth my dear sister gave off. "I can't take you with me. Not only do you have your own lives to worry about, but also because what I'm about to do is extremely dangerous."

"Dangerous...?" Yang asked, pained eyes pleading to prove she heard wrong.

"You may all very well die."

Wordlessly, Yang's mouth hung agape, fear striking her heart once again as she moved closer to lock me in an even tighter embrace. "And you're still willing to go alone!?"

"I'm stronger now, Yang..." I said, sadness permeating from my every word. I'm not sad that I got stronger, that would be weird. In fact, I couldn't be any happier.

It's just that… the way I got stronger is something I haven't gotten used to, but more than that, I wanted to grow with my friends… not by my lonesome.

I slowly and gently pried Yang's arms away and I caught the surprised look in her eyes when I knew she was fighting back as much as she could. "I don't like saying it, but if it keeps you from following me and making sure that you believe me, I will."

I took a few steps towards the window, pausing just a step from it. The light of the shattered moon shone through, dancing with the flicking flames that licked my cloak. And without a shadow of doubt in my words...

"Right now, you'll only hold me back. All of you."

Stunned speechless, everyone looked back at me in wide-eyed incredulity. Weiss seemed offended the most. I don't blame her. It's the normal reaction to a younger girl declaring she's better than you.

Weiss glared back at me as if trying to bore holes in my head with her piercing stare. She grabbed my collar and pulled me closer and up, bringing her beautiful and fair face closer to mine.

Would she be mad if I kissed her?

Well, she's already mad, right? Would it hurt?

Probably.

Oblivious to my thoughts, Weiss questioned me further.

"You're saying we can't join you _right now_, right?"

Surprised, I couldn't help but raise my eyebrows as high as I could. I think my mouth was slightly hanging open too.

"That means, if we get better in the future, we could join you, right!?"

After growing impatient from receiving no answers from me, she began shaking me violently.

"Speak! Speak, you dolt! What happened to the talkative leader I had, huh!? Answer my question!"

"Weiss, calm down! You're gonna wake our neighbors!" Blake intervened with hands pulling us apart.

"I don't care!" Weiss shook her off. "This impudent little girl dare tell _me_ that I'm _deadweight!?_ How _dare_ you die and come back only to tell me—to my face—that I'm nothing but _excess baggage!?_ I take that as a _challenge_, Ruby Rose! I _swear_ to you, 4 years from now, I will be the _greatest Huntress_ to _ever_ graduate from _Beacon Academy!_ And you'll be _sorry_ you didn't invite me to whatever _stupid_ mission you're on!"

She stomped up to me again, pointing her finger at my noise every time she said something she wanted to emphasize.

"4 years from now, I will become _so good_ you'll _beg_ me to join you! So good that even from the most far off backwaters village so far removed from the four kingdoms, you'll hear of my achievements! You'll hear _songs_ written in my name, praising me to the high heavens! And you'll _wish_ you were there with me! You will!"

Tears were running down her cheeks as she carried on and instinctively, I slowly pulled her into a hug, wrapping my arms around her to caress her back as gently as I could. She tried to break free but because I'm physically stronger, I managed to keep her in place without hurting her. So instead, she pounded her fists at my chest and shoulders as she wept and wept.

"You'll regret choosing to leave me, the greatest partner you'll ever have, behind! _You will_, I tell you! _You will!_"

It was odd to me. Her strikes were weak, like a baby, and yet for every fist that crashed onto me—I felt as though my heart was breaking.

I already do, Weiss.

I already do.

After some time, Weiss fell asleep in my arms as soon as she stopped crying. I don't really have any words to describe the amount of love, care, and sadness I felt when I was carrying her to bed.

How I wanted to just hold her close at night and keep her safe.

"Yang?"

"Yeah?"

"Yenna says she's sorry for taking me away from you."

"If she was _actually_ sorry then she'd let you return to me," Yang said indignantly.

"Staying away is my own decision, Yang." I smiled sadly.

I can't stay... now that I'm Unkindled, I can never have a normal life again.

We shared a silent moment, waiting on each other to say more until we both realized that, despite the number of unvoiced questions, we don't have much else left to say.

"Don't tell dad," I said softly, my melancholic voice earned a pained and confused look once more from Yang. "I plan to visit him once my business in Vale is over. I want to tell him myself after I visit mom."

After that, I said my goodbyes and I love you's to Yang, Blake, and even Weiss without waiting for their answers and reactions. I know that they don't want to say goodbye just yet.

I don't, too.

But I have no choice.

Because I have to visit someone else tonight.

Am I doing everything under Yenna's orders?

No, I'm not.

I'm doing everything of my own free will. She simply told me and showed me things and let me decide what I wanted to do.

She did give me a choice, though.

Do I want to go back to my life at Beacon? Or do I move on and fulfill my self-imposed newfound duties?

The reason is obvious.

Was it manipulative of her to do so? Probably.

'_Why did she have to choose me?_' is a question I've been asking myself ever since I woke up at Firelink Shrine all those weeks ago but simply didn't have the courage to voice.

There isn't a day I don't think about it.

But even so, I wore my hood up as I faced the window. Using my Speed, I disappeared, leaving a flurry of rose petals fluttering behind that burned to ashes shortly—appearing at the front of the Headmaster's office in the same manner.

In a small, barely audible voice, I spoke. "_Ozma_."

As if I said the magic word, the doors opened, allowing me in.

I walked inside, my cloak billowed behind, alight in small flames that licked and ran around and through it. There I saw Ozpin looking out the window with his back turned to me. I took it as a sign that he was willing to hear me out at least.

"Miss Rose."

* * *

I couldn't believe my eyes.

Of all the things I expected the Immortal Queen to do, I never, in my wildest dreams, ever, imagined her bringing my student back to life only to have her appear before me like so.

And Miss Rose herself... appeared on fire.

The way she was alight in flames strongly reminded me of the Immortal Queen.

It was, quite honestly, a frightening resemblance.

The only difference being Miss Rose was much smaller and that she wore a red cloak as opposed to the Immortal Queen's signature black dress and hood.

"Ozpin."

Her voice felt eerily unfamiliar and cold, despite the fact that it was unmistakably the voice of Ruby Rose.

I turned from looking at her through her reflection on the window to face her, keeping up my near-perfect stoic gaze—I've had centuries to practice, after all.

I nodded, both in acknowledgment of her presence in my office as well as to let her proceed with what she wanted to tell me. I doubted that it was anything I would agree with but, nonetheless, I will hear her out.

"It's been a while, Miss Rose."

I saw the barest hint of a smile under her hood and if I'm not mistaken, she seems rather sad.

I don't blame her.

I, too, would prefer any other reason to meet.

I'd rather she stood here, squirming as she's wont to do, worrying about whether she did something wrong just like any other normal student.

She nodded her head stiffly, barely moving in place. She opened her mouth to speak but not a word came out, not until after she'd finished contemplating her words for a few moments.

"Do you know why I'm here?"

I've been wondering that myself.

Is she here under her orders?

Is she here of her own volition?

Each scenario is likely in my opinion as the Immortal Queen's inner machination is still an enigma to me.

"I have a few guesses."

I saw ruby pause to think for a moment, moving a hand to her chin before addressing me again.

"Is negotiating one of them?"

At this, my head involuntarily cocked sideways in wonder.

Truly?

She wished to negotiate with me?

I found myself curious about how much Miss Rose had grown since that night.

The night she was taken, I asked her teammates about what had happened that night but all they told me was that some black dressed woman with her face obscured with a hood stole away with Miss Rose after burning her corpse and putting her ashes in a pouch. They tried to stop her and in the process, Miss Xiao Long had gone berserk.

Had she been attacking any other person, she likely would have killed them already.

However, as they reported, as well as what the CCTV caught, Miss Xiao Long was easily overpowered by despite the woman's mangled and broken hands and arms. She then proceeded to literally straighten herself out, the sickening sound of bones cracking and crunching underneath skin and muscles permeated loudly. The final nail in the coffin that gave even me goosebumps was how she'd snapped her own neck in place.

I understood ever since then that she was Immortal... but I'd never had the chance to truly verify for myself how she was so.

I assumed she simply didn't die of old age and that with a lethal enough blow, she would perish like any other.

Seeing her snap her own neck in place and stabbing her own heart with a giant crooked knife changed everything for me.

I noticed Miss Rose shifting in place as she tilted her said. I must've stayed silent far longer than necessary.

"Quite frankly, no. But, nonetheless, I'd be happy to hear you out."

Miss Rose visibly sighed in relief, placing a hand over her heart as she breathed out slowly, tiny flames danced around her as she did. She smiled at me, a genuine one, much like all others that I was used to seeing on her before she cleared her throat and donned a more professional front.

"I come with an offer, Ozpin."

I nodded silently, prompting her to continue.

"Give me the Souls of Lords and the Transposing Kiln and I will return it to the Ashen One."

Curiously, I raised a brow, though I did have an inkling already of what was to follow her words.

"And if I don't?" I asked, testing the grounds.

Her professional smile faded away, scowling hard as she looked back at me with a glaring pair of silver.

"I will be forced to use _force_."

Now, _that_ truly piqued at my brain.

Had she grown strong enough to warrant such confidence? Or was it a mere bluff? Surely she must understand that even with the power of the Unkindled, she would find it harrowing to make an enemy out of even just me?

"I have three scenarios in mind, Professor Ozpin," She said, raising three fingers. "First, the Best Scenario: You give me what I ask and all is well." She put one finger down. "Second, the Bad Scenario: I attack Beacon Academy in an attempt to free your locked Maiden's Soul so that I can get it myself from whoever has the other half before I go after the rest, because honestly, it would be easier for me to deal with one or three people instead of an entire school full of trainees and professionals."

Quelling my agitation, I spoke in as much neutrality as I could.

"And the third?"

Her expression turned grim, casting her gaze on the floor as she lowered her arms to her side.

"The Worst Scenario: She breaks _Her_ end of the _Oath_."

* * *

AN: _Hello Again!_

_It's been a while._

_How are you?_

_I hope my explanations in this chapter aren't as vague as before, I like to take your reviews seriously, after all. I'm also very happy to know that I already have one of you as a potential long-time reader to this particular story, thank you so much!_

_I wanted to add more to this chapter, but I'm still thinking of a proper way to flesh out what I have in store for you. Currently, all I have in my mind are ideas. Ideas that need fleshing out before I could even start writing them down._

_Part of the things I wanted to include in this chapter is how Ruby and The Ashen One looked like. I wasn't sure how to properly add it in without seeming out of context, so if you don't mind, I can simply describe it here._

_Ruby's look is simple. Think of her V1 clothes, make it looked tattered and worn, then add the standard tiny flames reminiscent of an Embered Unkindled._

_The Ashen One's look is rather simple as well. Her design is that her skin is deathly pale as mentioned in the previous chapter. Her eyes are a soft pair of violets. Her hair under her hood is grayish in color, short and wavy. The hood in question is the Hood of Prayer as part of the Prayer Set in DS3 while the rest of her clothing is the Black Set from Yuria of Londor._

_I hope that that is enough to give you a clear image of her in your mind._

_Also, in case you're wondering, the reason I take long is because I have another story, which I treat as my current main, and that is: Lost Star. Another reason for taking long is because life happens whether or not I'm typing away._

_Again, your thoughts on the chapter are highly appreciated but not solicited._

_Thanks again for reading!_


	4. NOT A NEW CHAPTER!

**_ANNOUNCEMENT!_**

_I am putting **The Progenitor** on hiatus as I'm in the middle of building its world as well as managing **Lost Star** among other things (because, you know, writing is love but it isn't life. Yet)._

_I'm really sorry that this isn't the next chapter that you're all looking for, I'll do my best to make up for it with a story worth waiting for. It is not final, but do expect some rewrites of previous chapters as well as possible retcons._

_Just so you're not completely in the dark, I will be working on Grimm as a whole (how they're made, how they function, etc.), prehistoric Remnant (basically what happened between Yenna, Aria, and the brother gods up until Remnant's written history), as well as questions the current chapters have already risen up._

_Also, I'm just wondering... are you fine with the pairing? Looking back on it, I feel that I've forced White Rose into this story without rhyme or reason and it's been leaving a bad taste in my mouth for weeks now. If you're okay with it, I will polish the pairing (revise, maybe include some backstory on how and why Ruby fell for Weiss in the first place other than puppy love). But if not, I'll not focus on the romance part and simply make it a sisterhood of sorts instead._

_If you have other questions and concerns, please don't be afraid to voice them in PMs or reviews. I'd be happy to answer you without spoiling anything._

_Again, I'm really sorry that this isn't the chapter you're expecting. It'll be my first time writing a plot-focused story (because Lost Star is character-focused, hence the reason why the pacing is slow as fuck) so I'm trying my best not to make it too ambitious. I'd rather a somewhat bland story than something filled with holes it may as well be swiss cheese because I lost sight of what I wanted in the first place._

_Thank you kindly for your understanding._

**_P.S. This message will be removed as soon as the hiatus is over._**

* * *

Okay...

Okay..!

_Okay!_

I took deep breaths, gasping for air after running what felt like a marathon. It's really weird, to be honest. I'm supposed to be undead, right? But I still tire out and feel the need to catch my breath like this.

Anyway, I slumped beside a tree as I tried to catch my breath. I'm currently outside the kingdoms because I heard there was this nasty pack of Grimm terrorizing nearby villages and that bandits are taking advantage of the chaos and confusion from it.

Sure, gathering the relics is, like, super important, but I can't just ignore what's in front of me knowing I can do something about it, you know? I'm pretty sure mom wouldn't be happy if I did that, so... here I am!

Where 'here' is exactly is something I'm not too sure as well, but I just know that I'm between outlier villages in a dense forest with no sign of man in sight within a few hundred meters around me.

It's just trees, trees, trees, and more trees if you can ignore the animals and the Grimm.

Anyway! Why was I running?

Well, that's because I found the pack of Grimm I was looking for! Which is the good part.

The bad part is that it's waaaay too big for me to handle straight up. I figured I could just go be a badass and decimate everything with all the cool stuff I learned from Yenna and Aria, but I can't really fight huge numbers of Grimm yet.

What's that? What type of Grimm pack was it?

Well... that's the problem.

There's like... at least... one, two, three...

uh...

I guess, five species of Grimm in the pack? And there were, like, 3 Alphas in it or something?

So... yeah.

Beowolves, Boarbatusks, Ursas, Creeps... and the strangest part was the _Deathstalker_.

Right!?

I know what you're thinking!

Why was a _Deathstalker_ in that crowd anyway!?

It's like the initiation back at Beacon again except there's no Nevermore and everything's after me.

**_*CAW*_**

Wait, wait, wait, what—!?

What was tha—was that a Nevermore!?

No, no, no, no, no, no, no!

My flasks are drained and so's my Aura!

Gotta find shelter, gotta find shelter, gotta find shelter, gotta find shelter, _gotta find shelter!_

But I GOTTA CALM DOWN FIRST BEFORE THE NEVERMORE FINDS M—

**_*CAW*_**

OH CRUD.

It's nearby! I-I-I gotta—I gotta shush! Deep breaths, deeeeeep breeeeeaaaths...

hokay...

hokay...

hooookay...

hokay..!

Okay!

I'm okay.

The Nevermore's... a little ways away now. Good.

Phew! For a second there, I thought I was gonna die aga—"_Ahhkkk!_"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ouch... what's that ringing in my head? I feel so weird... like, I'm lightheaded. Was that a horse? And why am I shaking? Am I in some sort of shaky cart or something? Like the road's all bumpy and stuff, it's totally not helping with my dizziness.

"Hey, you."

"What...?"

I opened my eyes and see the blaring light keeping my eyes shut.

"You're finally awake."

"Huh...?"

"You were trying to cross the border, right?"

* * *

AN: _Just a little joke, please don't hate me._


End file.
